THE CULLENS GO TO NIMBIN!
by gypsy's bitches
Summary: Emmett decides that the cullens need a holiday and he wants to go to Australia, He also finds out about a town called Nimbin and he wants to visit it... What Emmett wants Emmett gets. CANNON COUPLES! no renesmee, no wolves. M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**THE CULLEN'S GO TO AUSTRALIA AND THE NIMBIN MARDIGRASS!**

**:D in Australia there is a town called Nimbin, and it's a hippy town of sorts and it has a marti-grass every year that is like a protest for marijuana to be legalised.**

**Summary: Emmett decides that the Cullen's disserve a holiday, and Emmett wants to go to Australia. So he looks at a map of Australia and sees that there is a town called Nimbin, and it just happens to be the time of the Nimbin Mardigrass…**

**The Cullen's don't sparkle in this. Renesmee was never born. SHE DOES NOT EXISIT. **

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Emmett POV

I sighed… it had been sooooooo boring since Bella became a vamp, it all went so smoothly, like peanut butter, they had the wedding, went on a honeymoon and Bella didn't get preggers, they came back and Bella got turned and nothing else special happened, that was 10 years ago, and in this ten years we haven't done nothing of fu- _HEY A SQURRIEL!!_ Wait back to not doing anything fun, umm yeah we have nothing fun. _I should go has that squirrel, I don't care If I have to run to Bangko- hahahaha Bangkok_- wait Bangkok, that is another place in the world. Then I got the best idea, that any vampire could ever thing of… 

"WERE GOING ON A HOLIDAY TO AUSTRALIA!!!!!" I screamed, jumping to my feet pacing as a plan formed in my mind, we can go to Sydney and go to Bondi beach and wrestle sharks- wait they wrestle crocodile's in Australia anyway, I went back to my planning, but we will need to go to Queensland and go to the theme-parks and the girls will make us go shopping….

"Ahem" I looked up at Alice and saw that Jazz-Pants, Eddie, Bella, my Rosie, C-Diddy and Esme were all standing there looking expectantly at me… why they were looking at me like that I had no idea.

"Emmett" Edward sighed "Explain to us why you think were going on a holiday to Australia" I started to laugh hysterically, hahahaha why would Eddie be asking me if I wanted to go on a holiday to Australia? WAIT! Were going to Australia…

"Hahahaha, Eddie, my dear Eddie boy, and My Rosie, Bella, Jazz-Pants, Alice, C-Diddy and Esme, were going to go on a holiday to Australia" I sighed, I could just imagine the crocodiles and the sharks

"Yes we got that you want to go to Australia, buuuut whyyy?" Alice whined, gosh baby much? What's wrong with Australia? Then I got another brilliant idea, I ran full speed to my computer and googled _Australia, and I_ opened at list of towns and started to search for a place to go after scrolling down the page I FINALLY found a the name of the perfect town… NIMBIN!! HAHA It sounded beautiful…

…………

I called a family meeting and explained to everyone what we were going to do and after some protests from Alice and Eddie and Bella we were booking our flight to Australia.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyyyy so before I start the next chapter I wanna ask you to pleaseeeeeeeee REVIEW!!! And to LissyWhitlock to answer your review "_is Nimbin a real town" _YES! Yes of-course it is, you should google it (haha) and at this time that im writing this the Mardigrass has just ended and I will be able to write this story better and another thing you should know is that this is only gonna be a short story.

Read on

**Chapter 2 Emmett pov**

I bounced in my seat like Alice does when she is super excited, right now we were on the plane to Australia, first class of course. When we landed at the Coolangatta airport we got our bags and rented a car and OMFGBG (**translation: OH MY FUCKING GRIZZLY BEAR GOD!)** its steering wheel was on the opposite side of the car then in America.

*****Time skip*****

We have been driving for about half and hour now and we were going through a town called Murwillumbah **(AN: Murwillumbah IS a real town) **after we drove threw Murwillumbah we went threw Uki and after that we were just following the road, which I have to say is rather horrible and bumpy; eventually we came to a turn that said _Nimbin 13_ then underneath it said _Lismore 42_, we turned down that road and Bella and Esme we marvelling at the ' _beauty of the scenery' bahahaha I just can't wait to get into Nimbin. _After about 5 minutes we saw a white car stoped on the side of the road in a drive way and there was a short woman getting out of the car and the person in the front passenger seat threw something out of a cup out the window **(AN: inside joke that I had to put in there) **as we drove passed them we saw that in the car there was an older lady driving and teenage guy in the passenger seat and in the back two teenage girls and they were all laughing when we passed there window all I heard of there conversation was from the older lady _" I will tell them to fuck off" _Esme, Bella, Rosie and Alice gasped in horror when they heard that and then Me and Jazz-Pants started laughing and C-Diddy and Eddie were just being all blank and shocked. We went around two bends then we saw the flashing lights of the police cars, we slowed down and they motioned us off the side of the rode then motioned us to stop, I heard another car pull up behind us and saw it was the white car with the older lady and the teenage kids, the police officer walked up to us holding a weird looking thing.

"This is a random breath test, have you had anything to drink today Sir?" the police officer asked Carlisle; who was driving the car.

"No, sir I haven't had anything"

"Ok I will just need you to blow into this," the officer said holding out the weird looking thing that had a tube thing on it, Carlisle did as the police officer said and about after 5 seconds it beeped and the officer pulled the thing away and looked at it,

"ok your good to go once this car moves"

"So is there a reason that there is a random breath test set up here?" C-Diddy asked the policeman.

The policeman started to laugh, "of course there is, the Mardigrass in on, isn't that why you're here?" the policeman said

"The what???" C-Diddy asked blankly, hahahaha the look on his face…

"The Mardigrass, you know the festival sort of thing that is a protest for marijuana to be legalised, that runs from Friday night to Monday morning? Lots of drunk people, lots of people that are high?" the policeman explained to us. C-Diddy was about to reply when the car in front of us moved, we said goodbye to the policemen then drove into the town.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: plzzzzzzzzzz review! I have gotten 1 review! That is very sad **** it makes me unhappy and think that you don't like my story or something…**

**P.S: I have made a banner and put the link for it on my profile you should check it out.**

**Another thing is that in this story vampires can get drunk but it doesn't have as much of an effect as on humans and they can get high…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT S.M DOES AND I DON'T OWN AUSTRALIA OR NIMBIN **** ITS SOOOOO SAD, AND VERY UNHAPPILY TRUE.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**EMMETT POV**

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING TEDDY-BEAR RAPIST!

.

..

…

…

…

They are the only words I have to explain how surprised I was when I saw what Nimbin looked like…

IT WAS A FUCKING HIPPY TOWN! A MOTHER GRIZZLY FUCKING HIPPY TOWN! AND IT WAS AWESOME!

"OK so where are we going?" C-Diddy asked us. Ummmmm ummmmm, I couldn't decide it was like the world was on my shoulders and it was a very big decision, the world would depend on, hahaha I could just imagine it, I was standing on a building wearing bear skin with a bat-man mask over my eyes and my Rosie beside me wearing a skimpy red dress, the sort of on she would wear when it was just us.

"Emmett are you OK" Eddie asked me, I looked at him, he was asking me if I was ok? Geez you think he would be asking himself that I mean he has a carrot head and he can hear what people are thinking and he was like all creepy like and would sneak into Belly-Beans room and watch her sleep, and he asked ME if IM OK? Mwhahahahaha that is A W E S O M E! Blackmail evidence! Hahaha I will be able to use this against him whenever I need to now, YAY * squeals like a girl, wait rephrase that, squeals like Alice** * **and then everyone looks at me weirdly, * Sighs * this is going to be a long trip if they keep thinking im crazy, coz im obversely not…

…

ok I hope you like the chapter I have a bit of a plan for this story and yeah REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I have nothing to say so on with the story

**CHAPTER 4**

EPOV

"How about we find a parking spot where we can leave our car and walk around and eventually we can come back to the car and decide what we are going to do?" Esme planned/asked, there was a murmur of yeah and sure thing. We parked the car at the showgrounds where you could pitch a tent, we walked up the hill towards the main street, and the funny thing is that the main street is called Cullen Street! Ahahahahah!

….

It was 6pm and we had decided that we would just leave the car where it was and partttayyyy for the bight and go to the doof if we wanted the next day we would watch the parade.

The one thing I had this strange feeling about was that something big would happen tonight and we would have a lot of fun…

….

**Yeah so im sorry that its so short and that it has been such a long time…. So yeah Review… thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry its been so long…**

Emmett pov

WOOOOOOOOWWW! I HAVE NEVER DRINKEN SOO MUCH BEFORE!

Yeah we may be vampires but if you drink enough alcohol you CAN get drunk, and OMG I was sooooooooooooooooooooooo drunk! Jasper was baked, Eddie and Bellllla were tipsy, Alice was trippen and Rosie was tiniest bit drunk tiniest bit high and of course C-Diddy and Mamma E we cant forget them, They were going CRAZY! So now I guess you might be thinking how dangerous it would be for those humans but unlucky us when we drink alcohol or smoke weed we loose like allllllllllll of our super speed and super strength, so you no if another vamp comes along looking for a fight well then you are F U C K E E E E E E E E E E E D! ! I was sitting in Peace Park with Rosie, Jasper and Alice, Eddie and Bellllla were off running around the town and Carlisle and Esme where in the mosh pit dancing their legs off. Me, Rosie, Eddie and Bellllla were sitting in a rubbing circle with 2 girls called Hannah and Lauren and two guys called Dylan and Matt they where all off their faces as well, now if your wondering what a 'rubbing circle' is well its where you sit in a circle with your legs crosses and rub the persons next you's leg, and its is fucking weird! Ahahahahahahahaha, Lauren, Hannah, Dylan and Matt where talking about how Hannah was walking into peace park and she tripped over a police mans foot! Hahahahahahahahahaha and even funnier the policeman didn't even do anything about it! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Suddenly Hannah, Lauren, Dylan and Matt stood up from our rubbing circle and started stumbling towards the caravan park yelling goodbye and other things like that.

We got up and strolled up town to where there where a heap of buses and people piling onto them after paying a fee, I grabbed a guys arm and asked him where every on was going

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Mannnnnnnn THEY'RE GOING TO THE DOOF!" He yelled before running up to one of the buses

I Looked at Rosie, Alice and Jasper and smiled and raised an eyebrow

"We going?" I already new the answer…

…

I Held Rosie's hips dancing with her to the beat of the super loud music, Jasper dancing with Alice and few people away, the heavy thumping beat vibrated through me, the music was heavy with bass and techno and so loud it could be heard miles away.

We were at the doof.

It was in the middle of almost nowhere, in a clearing in a bamboo field and the music was carried away in the night air, there were at least 1000 or more people here. Dancing. Drinking. Smoking. IT WAS HECKERS!

And I knew this would be one of the best times of our life

…..

It was 5 am and Me, Rosie, Jazz Pants and Alice where sitting in our car waiting for Esme, Carlisle, Eddie and Bellllllllla to show. Strange thing was Rosie was wearing a green fairy suit, Jazz Pants only had a pair of rainbow pants on, and Alice was wearing a linguae police suit that had green and gold glitter all over it and I was wearing black sunglasses, a big floppy purple hat, tight leather green pants and a hot pink vest.

We turned our heads up when we heard Carlisle and Esme and Bellllla walking towards us. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha Carlisle had a rainbow dress on and Esme was wearing Carlisle's old shirt except it had dirt and rips all over it and fish-net stockings and Bella was wearing a rainbow headband on and she was dressed as a green fairy!

"Where's Eddie boy?" I asked Bellllla quietly, my head was fucking killing me!

"Ummmmmmm, yeahhh, Noooooooooo idea!" Bella said giggling quietly

"How about we go find him then watch the parade, Then head back to the airport?"

…..

It was 11 am and we still hadn't found Eddie…

…..

We piled into the car laughing, we had found Eddie… Getting carried into Peace Park by a group of 12-13-14 year old kids. He had spray on tattoos on his face and all over his body, glow sticks around his neck, one shoe and instead of the clothes he was wearing when we first arrived, he was wearing a blue jumpsuit with the word 'POLITE' printed on the back with a matching cap.

….

We were sitting on the plane, still wearing our clothes from Nimbin a.k.a. Eddie had spray tattoos, glow sticks, one shoe and the POLITE jumpsuit and matching cap, Bella was wearing a rainbow headband and a green fairy suit same with my Rosie, Carlisle was wearing a rainbow dress, Esme was wearing fish-net stockings and Carlisles old shirt except it had dirt and rips on it, Jazz Pants was wearing a pear of tight rainbow pants, Alice was wearing a linguae police suit with green and gold sparkles on it and I was wearing black sunglasses, a big floppy purple hat, tight leather green pants and a hot pink vest… We bought a lot of attention walking through the airport when were dressed like that…

None of us can remember much from that night, but I can tell you we had a shit load of fun and met a shit load of cool people and we were SO going back next year!

**THE END**

….

**Yeah… so that's the end of the story, sorry it's so shitty, but it's long-ish so that's a plus… and I couldn't really be bothered to write ALL of what they did… anyway thanks for reading…**


End file.
